"New Freezer" by Rich the Kid and Kendrick Lamar
New Freezer is a song by American rappers Rich the Kid and Kendrick Lamar. It was made as the lead single for the former's album The World Is Yours. Lyrics Ay, new freezer You know what it was when you signed up, ay Dat way, yuh, yuh, yeah dat way My bitch too foreign, need a visa (ooh) I don't need her (huh?) Pull up drop top with a eater (skrrt) two seater (skrrt) New bitch wanna fuck to my AP (AP, ice) new freezer (ice) I woke up thinkin' 'bout bands (bands) Hop off a jet to a check when I land (yuh) My bitch too foreign, need a visa (bitch) I don't need her (huh?) Pull up drop top with a eater (yeah) two seater (skrrt, skrrt) New bitch wanna fuck to my AP (bitch) new freezer (new freezer) I woke up thinkin' 'bout bands (new freezer) Hop off a jet to a check when I land (dat way) Ooh, money way (money) Diamonds, flexin' (flex! woo) I woke up rich, spend a grip on a necklace (yuh) I put the plug on three way (plug) Maserati go speed race (yeah) Drop a baby on a bitch face (woah) More ice flexin' this way (ice) We put the world on the wave (the wave) Don't give a fuck 'cause I'm paid (woo) More Act in a lemonade (Act) The pharmacy knowin' my name (my name) I fuck that bitch cause she bougie (she bougie) She suck my dick in the movies (yuh) Trap jumpin' like 23 She a foreign lil' freak (freak) My bitch too foreign, need a visa (woo) I don't need her (bitch) Pull up drop top with a eater (skrrt) two seater (skrrt) New bitch wanna fuck to my AP (AP, ice) new freezer (ice) I woke up thinkin' 'bout bands (bands) Hop off a jet to a check when I land (woo) My bitch too foreign, need a visa (bitch) I don't need her Pull up drop top with a eater (yeah) two seater (skrrt, skrrt) New bitch wanna fuck to my AP (bitch) new freezer (woah) I woke up thinkin' 'bout bands (what up?) Hop off a jet to a check when I land (ooh, yuh, yuh) Big shot, hollup, wait Peanut butter insides Look, outisde Cocaine white, body look like Gentiles (Gentiles) Rule of the day, get a view every day Get a bitch with a tan by the pool every day Get a clique with a plan, give a jewel every day I never sleep, I gotta eat, I gotta dance I Milly Rock when I get that advance How can I shop with like 64 M's? Talkin' to Top about business again He want a lot with new Bentleys again I want some top from like two sets of twins Twinny twin twins, yeah, yeah Ay, bitch, bitch, where your friends? Yeah, yeah Hol' up, switch, hol' up, she want in, yeah, yeah Ball 'em in, fallin' in bundles of flowers like Parliament Never know, big dawg like ours My bitch too foreign, need a visa (woo) I don't need her (bitch) Pull up drop top with a eater (skrrt) two seater (skrrt) New bitch wanna fuck to my AP (AP, ice) new freezer (ice) I woke up thinkin' 'bout bands (bands) Hop off a jet to a check when I land (woo) My bitch too foreign, need a visa (bitch) I don't need her Pull up drop top with a eater (yeah) two seater (skrrt, skrrt) New bitch wanna fuck to my AP (bitch) new freezer (woah) I woke up thinkin' 'bout bands (what up?) Hop off a jet to a check when I land (ooh, yuh, yuh) Why It Rocks # The beat is great. # Rich switches his flows for once. # Kendrick has a great verse. # The hook is catchy. # The music video has good special effects. Music Video Category:Hip hop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:2010s Category:Instrumentals Category:Kendrick Lamar Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums